


Zauroczenie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy to tylko zauroczenie czy już miłość, czy Castiel jest tego świadomy? Dean musi zadać aniołowi bardzo ważne pytanie, jeśli nie chce zwariować.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 30 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Inspirowane <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BF9EE1sHXiX/">tym headcanonem</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zauroczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/218830) by Fangirling_.ftw. 



Siedzą w samochodzie już od kilku godzin. Rozmowa jest przyjemna, jedzenie dobre, a atmosfera miła. To po prostu idealny czas na spieprzenie sobie relacji z przyjacielem. Ale nie może już wytrzymać, musi wiedzieć czy anioł naprawdę coś do niego czuje... Czy może to tylko zauroczenie, którego nawet nie jest świadomy?

— Cas… Czy ty mnie kochasz? — pyta, wstrzymując oddech.

Anioł powoli kiwa głową. A potem, łamiącym się głosem, dodaje:

— Czy to w porządku?

— Myślę… Myślę, że tak.

W powietrzu wiszą niewypowiedziane myśli. I może lepiej byłoby je tam zostawić, ale Casiel pyta:

— A ty?

— Myślę… Tak, też cię kocham — odpowiada Dean.


End file.
